A Gantt chart is a bar chart that uses a horizontal bar to represent a project schedule as a function of time. Different phases of a project may be represented on a Gantt chart by different bars. In tracking a project's schedule it may be useful to know additional information relating to phases of the project. Traditional Gantt charts only display the project schedule as a function of time. Other types of project tracking techniques tend to overly complicate the display of information. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for displaying project information.